


Go 'head and Scream, You Can't Hold Out

by likebrightness



Series: What's Your Fantasy ficathon [2]
Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, What's Your Fantasy ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/pseuds/likebrightness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone who doesn’t think consent is sexy has not heard the little whine she gets in her voice when she says, “Yes, please, <em>yes</em>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go 'head and Scream, You Can't Hold Out

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my smut fic(let)s titled after “What’s Your Fantasy?” lyrics.

 

Anyone who doesn’t think consent is sexy has not heard the little whine she gets in her voice when she says, “Yes, please, _yes_.”

He asks, every time. He asks to use his fingers and his mouth and finally, when they’re positioned just right, he says, “Yes, darling?”

“God, Derek, _please_ , yes!”

She pretends to be annoyed, but fuck if it doesn’t work her up even more. He knows. After six years, he knows. And after six years—and a marriage certificate, which really only came about because the US government was threatening to deport him, but it’s not a piece of paper he particularly dislikes—he still asks.

He asks because he’s not a barbarian, and just because they’ve done something before doesn’t mean she necessarily wants to do it again, or at a particular moment, or in a particular place. If they’re in public, he even asks to kiss her—her answer has never been no, and he may tease her for being a bit of an exhibitionist but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t like it.

He asks because it’s fun to tease her. He presses his lips against hers gently until she bites him to make him kiss harder. He runs his fingers along the edges of her sleeves until she gets exasperated and pulls her shirt over her head herself. And after he licks and kisses and bites up and down her body, after his mouth is finally above her and her entire body is taut, waiting, he takes one more moment to ask.

He asks because each time he does, she gets louder. At first it might just be a gentle, _Mmhmm_. But by the time he’s fucking her, slow but hard, burying himself in her so he can barely catch his breath to say, “Are you going to come for me, darling?”

Yeah, by then she’s pretty much screaming _yes_.

She asks him, once, why he does it. She’s at a stool at their kitchen counter, watching him make dinner, and just asks out of the blue. They didn’t even have sex that morning—which is rare for them, honestly, but she took a longer morning run than usual and didn’t want to be late to rehearsal. Derek reminded her that she’s _Karen Cartwright_ , and can be late if she damn well pleases, but she just rolled her eyes and got in the shower without even letting him cop a feel.

When she asks, he stops chopping the peppers for fajitas—her favorite—to look at her. “Well, I don’t want to do anything against your will.”

“Derek.” She gives him a look like he’s an idiot. Like nothing he does to her would be against her will, which—he rather enjoys that thought.

“I can stop if you like, darling.”

She sort of chuffs out a laugh and looks down, watches her fingers trace patterns on the counter. Her cheeks are pink. “No, I mean,” her voice is quiet. “You don’t have to. It’s all right, I guess.”

He smirks and goes back to cooking.


End file.
